Because of various infirmities some people, when urinating in a seated position, have difficulty in controlling the projection of the discharge with a consequent degree of messiness. The invention is directed to a solution of this problem. In particular, it provides apparatus which can be fastened to the toilet seat to contain the discharge to the toilet bowl.
To be practical, such apparatus needs to be relatively simple and easy to fasten and remove. it also should be of material which is essentially nonabsorbent.